


【唐柯罗】Gifts of the Roci

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Light BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: “这是Law. 提前两个月的生日礼物。”仍然跪在Roci床上的男孩抬起头配合着Doffy的介绍。Doffy又笑着模仿起卡片上的台词：“给我最亲爱的弟弟Roci.”
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pwp, 唐柯罗3p, 只有Law是Bottom  
> 标题来自 欧·亨利《麦琪的礼物（Gifts of the Magi）》

门被重重合上，Roci走进自己的房间，世界终于安静了下来。

房间里配有他自己的浴室，浴缸很宽敞，水温也一如既往地令他感到舒适而满足。早些时候他参加了Doffy的晚宴，夜色渐浓，宾客却不减反增。整个晚上，他的哥哥格外周道地招待了每一位尊贵的客人，他却向来都本能般回避着那些上流人士间的繁文缛节。在这一点上，他从来都不像是Donquixote家族的一员。

他把毛巾搭在肩上，关掉浴室里的灯，任发梢的水珠滴落在地板上。即使刚刚用温凉的水洗过澡，他也仍然感到一丝燥热，便俯身去床头柜抽屉里寻找空调遥控板。

而这时，他终于发现房间里的异样——他的床上留有一份“礼物”。

一个黑发的男孩，上身穿着件过长的白衬衫，双手被红色的尼龙绳反绑在身后，挽起的袖口露出一小截带着刺青的手臂，光裸的大腿在衬衫下摆隐约可见。

这是他的衬衫，Roci从衬衫领口的心形刺绣得出结论。男孩看上去太瘦了，这件Roci的衬衫空荡荡地罩在他身上又令他显得要更小一些，无论是个头还是年龄——即使男孩的下巴上蓄意留有一点胡须，也看上去非常年轻。男孩的双手和脊背间夹着一张粉色的方形卡片，Roci拣起那张卡片，上面写着“给我最亲爱的弟弟Roci”，落款则是Doffy.

今天不是Roci的生日，昨天和明天也不是。Roci知道这应该就是他的哥哥为他送来的“礼物”，却仍然告诉男孩对方走错了房间。“Doffy的房间在隔壁，”他尽量温和道，“需要我解开绳子方便你出去吗？”

男孩望着他眨了眨眼，狡黠地笑了一下又摇摇头。

Roci觉得男孩有些眼熟，宴会上似乎见过，大概是Doffy的小男朋友之一，噢，想到这里他又有些恍然。但无论如何，这样的男孩出现在他们的床上还是太年轻了，Roci甚至怀疑男孩没有成年，可他也没必要和Doffy男友的年纪较真。

他瞥见男孩脖颈处露出的小麦色皮肤和亮晶晶的汗水，又想起来还没打开空调。他刚按下按钮，随即有人敲门，Roci还没说“请进”对方就走了进来，是Doffy, 仍然西装革履，精心打理过的发型丝毫不乱。而Roci刚从浴室出来，连内裤也没有穿，浑身上下只裹着件深色的浴袍，未擦干的刘海乱糟糟地垂在额角。Roci看着他不请自来的兄长，对着地板深深叹了口气，想问对方有什么事——Doffy却先开口道：“这是Law. 提前两个月的生日礼物。”

仍然跪在Roci床上的男孩抬起头配合着Doffy的介绍。

Doffy又笑着模仿起卡片上的台词：“给我最亲爱的弟弟Roci.”

Roci没有漏掉Doffy笑容之外的细节，他的哥哥拎着个黑色的手提袋，一截过长的细杆从纸袋边缘探出。Doffy将手提袋放在Roci床边的地板上，又抽出那截长杆——是支漂亮的黑色马鞭，尖端是一小块光滑的皮革。Roci不清楚他为什么觉得它很漂亮，但当他的哥哥对着床上的黑发男孩扬起马鞭时，他恰好清晰地看见了Doffy的动作，布料下紧绷着的肌肉，西装上出现的每一处褶皱都在动作归零时恢复如初。

他在拍打出的响声中愣住，略有震惊地看着男孩左脸上留下的鞭痕。他回想起过去他曾经在哪里目睹过这样的场景，或许是意外点进去的色情片，或许是某部电影中的插曲。他目睹了名为Law的男孩眼神中掺杂着些微痛苦的愉悦，又将这样的场景和“BDSM”四个字母对应了起来。是了，没错，他对他哥哥的爱好也并非一无所知。

“你为什么打他？”Roci沉声问道。

Doffy将马鞭的顶端抵在Law发红的那一小块脸颊上，“因为我们的小朋友似乎还不太清楚他的位置。”

Roci盯着那支马鞭，“他成年了吗？”

“是的，他二十四岁。”Doffy带着点嘲弄望向他，“放心了吗？我善良的Roci.”

Doffy将一只膝盖跪上床边，从Law衬衫下的阴影里拿出了一个深粉色的水滴状物品，尖端很窄而底座很宽，Roci正猜测着它的用途，Doffy就将男孩按倒在了他的床上，掀起衬衫的下摆，将那东西塞进了Law的……屁股里。

Law对着Roci的床垫短促而高昂地呻吟了一声，听上去几乎是快乐的，Roci感到脸颊有些发烫。

“这是给你的礼物。”而这时Doffy的表情几乎是热切的，“作为哥哥，我希望自己的弟弟能够真正 **享受** 点什么。”

Roci知道他过去不太顺利的性经验在他的哥哥眼里从来算不上什么秘密；他也知道Doffy在暗示些什么——他有几次和人做爱甚至只是出于礼貌，那些妆容精致的女性在暖色的灯光下向他发出邀请，他便顺其回应。

他知道有时候他并不是想做，只是觉得在那种情况下他应该那样做。但他的哥哥刚才却把“享受”这个词说得很重，也像是拍在他脸颊上的马鞭，提示着他需要注意些什么。

Doffy总是这样捉弄他。

即使Roci曾经在视频里看见过这样的场景，也并不意味着他愿意亲自实践。他见过那些被捆绑起来的女人或是男人，顺从、请求，带着破碎而痛苦的模样，但眼前年轻的男孩却不像是那种类型。他不确定Doffy究竟想做些什么，又或者想让他做些什么。

Doffy将外套挂在了门边的衣帽架上，又像提起一只猫似的抓起Law的后领口将他从床垫上扯起来。他开始慢条斯理地解开Law衬衫上的纽扣，Roci看见单薄的白色布料下逐渐显露出的大片肌肤和同样黯色的刺青。

Roci想起上一次Doffy邀请他出席舞会时也是如此，不可思议的耐心，甚至算得上纠缠。如果Roci现在离开，他们也应该会在Roci的房间里做爱。

他思忖片刻决定道：“我留下。”

“很高兴听到这个。”Doffy已经将Law身上的衬衫堆在了被捆起来的手腕处，“不用紧张，你当然有选择的权利。”

“你应该不介意我先示范一下？”Doffy像是会尊重他的意见似的询问道。

“不。”Roci犹豫着回答，“但我无法保证能做到所有……事情。”

“没关系。他会是你的，做你喜欢的。”

今日他的哥哥的确是十分慷慨，Roci在心底道。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doffy's turn

Law手腕处的束缚被解开，却仍然被要求跪在床边。Doffy握着马鞭站在男孩身前，又不轻不重地拍打了几下男孩的大腿外侧，光裸的小麦色肌肤很快便开始发红，这种混合起来的色彩几乎成了布置简洁的房间里最惹眼的一处风景。

失去了衬衫的掩盖，Law的下半身彻底暴露在Roci的视线中，勃起的阴茎顶端已经渗出了湿润的前液。Roci注意到男孩的呼吸开始变得稍稍急促起来，恢复自由的双手仍然乖巧地垂在身体两侧。或许是有一些规则之类的东西？Doffy并没有告知Roci, 但显然在两人之间是存在着一些事先约定的——有关Law的“位置”？

Roci决定暂且和眼下的场景保持一些距离。他湿漉漉的发梢已经不再有水珠流淌下来，房间里目前的温度很宜人，足以让他从视觉上的冲击里稍稍平复下来。他在房间另一侧的扶手椅上坐下，从这样的角度仍然可以看见Law留有伤痕的左脸、挺在身前的性器前端。

“看看你自己。”Doffy俯身靠近Law的脸侧，刻意压低声音，像是要将每一个字眼都塞进男孩的耳廓里，“已经湿成这样了，很期待？”

Law垂着脑袋呜咽着点了点头。

“抬起头。”Doffy道，Law顺从地抬起头，坐直身子，会意地伸手去解Doffy的西裤拉链，但一记鞭响又擦燃了室温，“用你的嘴。”

Law收回手稍稍倾身向前，将脸埋在了Doffy的鼠蹊部，用舌头舔舐起裆部的布料。Roci注意到男孩微微翘起的嘴角，几乎是窃笑着在Doffy剪裁精良的长裤上留下自己的唾液。但年长些的金发男人很快便注意到了这一点，他粗暴地抓住Law后脑勺的短发，用力将男孩按向自己的下身，严厉地警告了他的自以为是。

Law的喉咙间发出了一点痛苦的轻呼，脸撞在金属拉链上一定很不舒服，Roci皱起眉头，但Doffy却笑着缓慢地抚摸起Law的头发。那些短短的黑发看上去并不柔软，Doffy的手掌在毫不怜惜的拉扯和温和的抚摸间转换着，直到Law灵巧地用牙齿衔着那片薄薄的金属，低下头将拉链彻底打开。

“继续。”Doffy沉声道。

Law用下颚和舌头摩擦着Doffy深色内裤布料下已经勃起的阴茎，将晕湿的一小块舔得扩散开来，又抬眼去望Doffy的表情。Roci突然觉得喉咙有点干，便给自己倒了杯水，他咽下一大口，却觉得没什么作用。

Doffy将自己的衣物扔在了地毯上，将彻底勃起的性器抵在了Law的嘴边。是时候正式开始了，Law的脸上流露着类似喜悦的表情。男孩用带着红痕的脸颊蹭了蹭Doffy的阴茎，含住了顶端，同时用手轻轻地抚摸起来。这次没有鞭打，Doffy似乎对男孩的动作感到满意，目不转睛地盯着男孩的凹陷下去的脸颊，又将拇指按在那处凹陷上，近乎温柔地摩挲着。

Law用嘴唇包裹着顶端，从偶尔露出的一小截舌头可以看出他正卖力地取悦着对方。Doffy的手再次停在男孩的头顶，抓住他的头发命令他含深一些。男孩顺从地吞下更多的鸡巴，但对那对他而言仍然太多了，Roci确信顶端几乎已经戳在Law的喉咙口，但似乎并没有引起男孩的吞咽反射。

“停下。”Doffy厉声道，但Law仍然自顾自地摆着头吮吸，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角滴在了床单上，印出一小片湿痕。“别让我说第二遍。”Doffy加重语气命令道。他将Law的头发向后扯，男孩喘息着发出疼痛的嘶声，湿润而充血的嘴唇在暖色的灯光下发亮。

Doffy从床边拾起马鞭，再次重重拍在了Law的大腿上，一下，两下，三下，粉红色的痕迹几乎立即显现出来。“你在炫耀什么？”他不怒反笑道，“你以为你很清楚你想要什么，是吗？”

Roci揉了揉额角——从他哥哥的语气中便能感受到那份恼怒。“待在原地，手背到身后。”Doffy冷笑着对Law命令道，将阴茎的顶端抵在男孩的脸上，“现在是惩罚时间。”

“你知道我昨天操了谁，对吗？你在宴会上见到他了，和你很像，同样是黑发的那个男孩。”Doffy盯着Law的眼睛，握住自己的勃起轻轻套弄起来，深色的包皮上下翻动，半透明的前液被涂抹在Law左脸的伤痕上，“我相信你注意到了他走路的姿势。天亮之后的几个小时里他甚至都没法下床，一整天他都能感觉到我在他的屁股里。他得到了他想要的，而你呢？”

Law面带沮丧地轻哼了一声，Roci突然意识到男孩或许是不被允许说话，便只能通过不同音调的呜咽和呻吟来表达情绪。

似乎是男孩做出了正确的反应，Doffy微笑起来，“你想知道我是怎么在操他的吗？在浴室里，在镜子面前，最后他射在我最喜欢的那张编织地毯上，一边高潮一边哭。你记得你跪在那张地毯上自己扩张的那次吗？你喜欢那张地毯吗？”

男孩似乎费了一点劲压下不满和渴望，呜呜着轻轻点头，在动作的同时用脸颊蹭了蹭Doffy的阴茎。“现在告诉我你想要什么？”Doffy低声道，“你可以说话了。”

“操我的……”这是Roci第一次听到Law的声音，比他预想的要更低沉一些，也更干燥而嘶哑，像是一片分了岔的羽毛落在了地毯上，“请操我的嘴。”

“很好。”Doffy将阴茎放在Law的湿润的嘴唇上，Law近乎急切地含住，埋在喉咙里几秒后又吐出，唇边牵出一条白色的细丝，又低下头去舔Doffy的囊袋。湿漉漉的水声越来越响，男孩像是要把余生所有的唾液都用在取悦眼前的巨物上。

Doffy貌似深情地用手抚摸着Law的头发和后颈，如同对待一只终于令人满意的宠物。他开始缓慢地将臀部往前推，固定住Law的嘴部将自己操进去。“你很擅长这个。但希望你在我弟弟那里能做得更好。”Doffy瞥了一眼坐在椅子上的Roci，意味深长道。

Roci咬了咬牙，仍然沉默地观望着这一切。但不得不承认的是，在Law刻意制造出的那些色情的舔舐声音中，Roci确实感觉自己稍微有些兴奋起来了。他安静地体会着下腹的热度，却希望自己不必太多地参与到其中。

Law又舔了一阵，直到连Roci都担心起他的下巴会不会脱臼——Doffy不断地加快抽送的动作，他真的在操Law的嘴，又或者说是喉咙，男孩时不时发出一点类似呕吐前兆的咕噜声，但却并没有挣扎。听说有些人天生便缺乏吞咽反射，但很难相信是真实存在着的。Roci曾经在刷牙时体会过那样的感受，大脑对身体失去了控制权，呕吐感甚至会令人眼眶湿润，几乎可以说是一种令人快速变得脆弱的方法。

但Roci也注意到男孩仍然是勃起的状态，硬着的阴茎在身体的动作下微微晃动着，没有任何照顾也毫无消退的迹象。给Doffy口交会让他兴奋吗？Roci不知道性取悦也有这样的途径，但至少在他的眼前，此时此刻，被这样严苛对待着的黑发男孩的确像是乐在其中的。那么……接下来会发生什么呢？

直到Law像是真的哭了出来——Roci能看见他脸上的湿痕变得更多了。Doffy低骂了几句，颤抖着射在了Law的喉咙里，又抽送了几下后才将阴茎抽离，Law随即重重地吞咽了一下，又垂下头喘息着，下巴上仍然有浊色的液体滴下，而发红的脸和耳根似乎都是缺氧的迹象。

Law稍稍平静下来后，侧过头望向Roci，对着他笑了笑，又露出一点鲜红的舌尖舔掉了嘴角的液体。

Roci暗暗抽了口气，突然感觉喉咙有些发紧。

tbc


End file.
